


Sunflower

by solacezel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lemon, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacezel/pseuds/solacezel
Summary: lost in life, looking for a new story to start, a dream has been mocking you so you finally decide to take action. WIll they be the family you were looking for? Will he be everything you dreamt of?Welcome to Overwatch, [y/n]. It's time to begin your journey.---♥ Heavy Smut ahead in future chapters. ♥Writing © solacezelCharacters © Blizzard Ent. Overwatch





	1. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home, you find a poster. What could go wrong?

6:00 am

Your clock was always too bright. It hurt to look at it. It was loud too, but again everything was loud. You just wanted to sleep. You just wanted to lay there and not get up.

6:15 am

"For fuck's sake."

Your life recently has been a series of... events? But they were always the same. You got up, did your homework you were supposed to do last night while you got ready, went downstairs to eat and then it was off to school. That's all your life consisted of, and it sucked.

It sucked, a lot.

But you've recently been having a dream. It was one of those dreams that happen over and over but you're not sure what to think of it. Is it a sign? Déjà vu? Whatever it was it made you happy. Complete strangers, you had no idea who these people were, but they were family and loved every single person, including you. You longed for that feeling, you wanted it so badly, to feel like you're apart of something. Maybe even someone.

7:00 am

You finished your sip of tea, ran your fingers through your [h/c] hair, put a hat on and with one swift motion of grabbing your bag, you were out the door.

"And thus, it begins."

\----

"Ugh, [y/n] come on. You always complain about how shitty your life is, and now's your chance to change it!"

"My life isn't shitty. I'm alive and healthy. It just happens to be boring and un uneventful sometimes, that's all."

"You literally just said it was uneventful, don't you want to do something eventful?"

Your friend made direct eye contact with you, emphasizing the last part of her sentence. She wasn't half wrong though, you did want to do something fun for once, so what was stopping you?

"I don't know..."

Come on, what was stopping you?

"Look, I'm kinda tired of this. You used to never be like this, you're always so chipper and happy and always making people's days an now you're just.."

She pointed to you and looked you up and down.

"That."

"That? The hell is that supposed to mean? I'm tired, lonely, and don't have the damn energy to go do things. I want to, but I cant. Do you think people like to be sad, do you think I wake up every day and just go 'Oh, I'm gonna be fucking miserable all day, cause its fun. It's a hobby of mine.' Yeah, totally, I do that." Your tone towards the end of the sentence changed into a mocking one.

"Yikes. Who shit in your cheerios this morning?"

You were no longer in the mood. You fixed your hat, throwing your bag over your shoulder and left. Your friend behind, knowing best to not talk to you right now. 2 more periods and you were done with today.

\---

Sigh.

"All I can manage is a sigh, huh?" You looked up at the night sky. It wasn't black yet, the perfect shade of blue mixed with magenta. A certain 10 ish minutes before nightfall it turns this way. You loved it, the beauty, its uniqueness. Nature was fascinating, you adored everything about her. The stars gleamed, so bright it almost looked like a hole punched canopy draped over the earth herself.

You breathed in, this time letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Maybe [f/n] is right." You looked back ahead on the street. Thinking to yourself along the way.

You didn't know why you were sad, maybe even feeling sorry for yourself now. You didn't want to. Everything just seemed to be an endless cycle and no one wanted to help you out of it. I mean they did, but that type of interaction with people you weren't into. You wanted to walk with someone, spill your stupid life story but when you speak it, it's not even something to complain about. You know you have it well compared to other people, but it was something, something that made the 'famous happy smiley, go lucky [y/n]' feel so miserable. Yet you couldn't figure it out to save the life of you.

Your thought was interrupted by a colorful wall in your peripheral vision. Your head tilted as you walked closer to the arrangement of posters and advertisements for local bands, art shops etc. You stopped breathing when you saw it. You knew them, how could this be, they were from your dream, yet you've never seen these people. You ran your hand along the peeling paper to the edge, lifting a poster to get a full view of the one that intrigued you so much.

It was them and you were sure of it.

You skimmed the title, and after a large logo. Your eyes darted to the bottom.

"Recruiting?"

-

You slammed the door shut, panting from your 60-second 400-meter dash back home. You almost tripped going up the stairs from excitement. You opened your door, threw your backpack down and removed your hat, making sure it landed on the bed somewhere. Your hands were scrambling for your computer charger, once you found it you hesitantly plugged it in, making sure to not get your hopes up that the computer would turn on. But it did.

"Thank god."

Your mind was scrambled. You've never heard of these people nor seen them until today, but you've had a dream about them every-single-night since a few months ago. You thought they were and imagination, some weird dream that just kept happening because you liked it, because it made you happy.

Your heart was racing at this point. An unhealthy race, you were shaking.

"What the hell is going on with me?? It's just a poster, I need to chill out."

With that, you took a deep breath and leaned back into your chair. Your mind was clearing up more, but not enough. You opened your window and inhaled the crisp night air. Relaxation overwhelmed you. God, you were such a whore for the night and stars, you had no idea why it could completely turn your mood around. It almost made you excited. So unruly, mysterious yet beautiful. You looked back at your room and the poster.

"If this thing even exists, I want to be a part of it."

You took another deep breath and sat down at the computer. You looked at the poster than the screen.

Overwatch, here I come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck 1036 words my dudes. I'm really proud of this. Overwatch has been my proud obsession for the past few months. I knew about it, had the game even, but never played it or got into it (rip). But Jamison is my bby boy bby and I love him with all my heart, so of course, this boy is gonna get a fic. It might not be the best, but I'm sure on delivering what I can. Thanks so much for reading till here! I'll see you guys next time.
> 
> -Z/L


	2. Old Friends

You hesitantly clicked the enter button. The first thing that popped up made your heart sink to your stomach.

"Disbanded?"

'what the hell, this can't be right.'

"No, no no no."

Everything you felt, the excitement, joy, hopefulness, was gone in a matter of seconds. You didn't understand. So many questions were running through your head. You wanted it to be real so badly.

\---

Everything was a blur from that moment on. You fell asleep but didn't remember doing so. You were woken to birds chirping and the sun hitting your floor, it almost felt like it was reflecting off snow it was so bright. You pressed your index finger into your temple, massaging it gently.

8:00 am

You yawned, not even trying to get out of bed at this point. You were an hour late, what was the point. What was the point an any of this?

"God I'm so stupid.."

You rolled over to face the poster, immediately clenching your fist. A few tears leaked from your tear ducts, you didn't know why you were crying over a stupid poster. Why was this such a big deal to you? Why did you have so many unanswered questions?

8:30 am

Your palms pressed against the sheets, forcing yourself to get out of bed. You sat there, head hanging, eyes drowsy before straightening your back up to yawn. You scratched your head before placing your bare feet on the semi-warm floor. Another sigh escaped your lips.

"Might as well do something productive."

You headed down the stairs, turned then faced your tiny kitchen. You missed walking down to your parents eating breakfast together, now it's just emptiness. It's been that way since freshman year. Your feet drug behind you as you made your way to the fridge, opened it then closed it right away.

"I swear it would have spiderwebs in it if it wasn't so cold."

Empty. Your hand brushed the sides of you, luckily you slipped your phone into the pockets last night and it didn't fall out. You looked at the screen to see zero notifications. At least important ones. Your finger hovered over the messages for a while before clicking it.

'Hiya mama. We're out of food again. I need the amount you want me to spend when I go.'

Clicking send was weird to you. Your mom hasn't spoken to you in a year now. And you had to realize the fact you haven't made any progress with it either. In fact, you've never initiated a conversation since she left. Your phone buzzed.

'Hi, sweetie. That's fine, 20 dollars should do. Why aren't you at school?'

Shit.

'I woke up late. I also found something last night. It's been bothering me.'

You didn't want to click send, but It was the truth. She wouldn't be able to do anything to you. Just be mad and disappointed in you, which wasn't new. But you had a good reason this time. Not like the other excuses. This one was okay in your eyes, for no reason was it more important than the other times you wanted to stay home but it just stood out to you more. You finally had a reason to be upset and sad.

'You can still go to school if you wake up late, [y/n]. What did you find?"

'Do you know about Overwatch?'

Mom is typing... Why is it taking her so long?

'Of course, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows something,, hmmmmmMMMM, Mothers know best.


	3. Thank You

"They're a group of elite soldiers."

"They are? How come I never heard of them before?"

You set your phone down and grabbed some water from your kitchen table. It was still quiet, all you could hear were the birds and the small clock that ticked in your living room. Your phone buzzed, and your attention was quickly pulled back.

"Overwatch was formed when the Omni Crisis broke out. They were the worlds, heroes. Things happened, and the team got split apart. They've been in hiding ever since."

Why would they be in hiding?

"But I think they might be coming back, sightings of Lena and Morrison have been popping up all around the globe, they might be recruiting."

"How do you know about the sightings?"

"I'm your mother, and mothers know things."

Tsk

'Okay, Mom. But seriously how did you know about it? It hasn't been in the news or anything."

Sounds of crushing gravel under tires grabbed your attention. You quietly padded towards the window, trying to sneak a peak of who it was. Your fingers ran along the blinds slightly as you caught a glimpse of a white car with an ever so familiar logo on the front.

"The hell?"

The doorbell rang, and your heart immediately jumped. You sat there for a bit, hesitant to open the door. You walked over to it and reached your hand out. A sigh escaped your lips and the door was pulled open.

"Hello?"

A tall familiar lengthy girl was standing in front of you.

"Ello, love! You must be [y/n]. My name is Lena Oxton, I'm apart of Overwatch. We noticed a recent search from a computer here, for our IP address. You were interested in being recruited?"

You sat there, in shock. Your eyes probably gave that away because she looked at you and chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's kind of like the government, except we only have access to that knowledge if someone goes to that direct web page."

"Oh." That wasn't exactly what you were in awe of, it's the fact that Tracer was standing in front of you and about 5 minutes ago you were convinced she was either dead or retired.

"So? Are you?" She gave a reshoring smile.

"I mean I am but I don't really know how to go about this."

"That's understandable. Don't worry, if you'd like, I can come in and have chat with you over some tea? Or coffee if that's what you prefer?"

You giggle slightly. "Tea sounds great."

"Great! I'll get it form the car."

You couldn't help but smile as you headed back inside to get some cups from the cabinet. You set them down on the counter in front of you and turned around to get some napkins.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm pretty quick, oops."

"It's alright, you just startled me a bit."

You sat down at the table and handed her a cup. Still catching your breath from the slight heart attack you just experienced.

"Green or English?"

"Green please."

She poured her cup then yours after.

"So whad'a want to know?"

"Why is Overwatch under the radar?" You placed your hands on your cup.

"Right to the juicy stuff, huh?"

"I guess? To be completely honest I only officially found out about you guys the night I looked at the recruiting page, so I'm pretty clueless about a lot of this."

She sipped her tea. "You probably have a lot of questions then. But to answer the first, we've had some company with Talon. Its just set us back a bit. We haven't been completely gone, just working in secret."

"Talon?"

She choked on her drink a bit and laughed.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

You laughed a little. "Zero clue."

"Well I have to say, I like you already, [y/n]. But I'm not a lot of help to all the questions you have."

"Did you come here with anyone else?" You didn't mean to cut her off, but you were curious.

"Nope! Just me." She smiled.

"Would you mind waiting for 15 minutes? Id like to pack."

Her eyes widened, and a huge grin crossed her face.

"Ah! Love, you won't regret this!" She was practically squealing at this point. "Oh! All you need are toiletries, a few outfits and of course any personal belongings you'd like. However, you will have limited access to electronics. We'll provide the rest!"

"Alright!" You yelled to her as you ran up the stairs.

You grabbed your school bag and emptied everything from it with a slight relief washing over you. No more school made everything better, even if it was for a short time. Picking through your clothes and underwear drawer you couldn't help but realize what was happening. You were going to overwatch HQ, but to be apart of them. Not to visit or take pictures but to train with possibly the most skilled humans, hybrids, and omnics, ever. And to think that yesterday you thought all hope was lost. And that THE Lena Oxton came for you personally. Your heart and head were racing again, but a very different feeling came with it. Hope and excitement, you were ready for this.

"5 minutes love!" Lena called up to you.

"Got it!" You yelled back, throwing the last of your beauty and bathroom necessities in your bag.

"Huh." You scanned your room for anything you might need or rather forgotten to put in your bag. Nothing stood out, except one thing. You quickly scooped it up and held it with pride. The dingy, weather-worn, beat up poster you had to thank everything for. You quickly rolled it back up and walked out the door, looking at your room for probably the last time, you closed the door behind you and headed for the stairs.

With it still in your hand, as you left your home that sheltered for years, you couldn't help but look down at it. You quickly threw your bags in the trunk as Lena started up the car. You held it to your lips and took in the scent.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."


	4. Welcome To Overwatch

The ride so far was wonderful. You and Lena talked and laugh practically the entire time. She was so familiar to you, and you still couldn't put your finger on it.

"My god, I haven't had this good of a talk in years!" She exclaimed.

"Really? With you around id always think it'd be a good talk." You laugh as she flushes.

"Oh stop it!" Her accent thick.

You laughed again and looked towards the windshield. The terrain was beautiful. You never got tired of your home state.

"Switzerland is prettier."

You turned to her, as she winked.

"Switzerland? Wait, we're going to Switzerland?"

"Well, we aren't. Since the old HQ was destroyed in the big ol' fight." You looked at her in confusion.

"Morison will fill you in on everything you need to know, as well as the recruits." She paused. "But it was gorgeous. If you decide to pledge with us for the rest of your life, like I did, you might be there to rebuild it and bring us back for good."

"That's reassuring. I wasn't prepared for a flight to a different country. And a pledge for life?"

"It's not required, dear! I just happen to love this family and I wanted to stay with them as long as I could and fight for the world, ya'know?"

"Ah, I don't think I do but I can understand where you're coming from." You immediately thought back to the poster, and the dreams you were having of Overwatch, and all the people involved.

"I must ask, why Overwatch? What made you want to be a recruit?"

"I'm joining to find out I guess." You looked back out the front.

"You don't have to say if you don't want, love. I won't push it." She smiled at you, and you nodded as a thank you because, in fact, you weren't ready to tell her. Even though your relationship was almost as good as sisters would be.

"You should get some rest, we won't be there for a while." You nodded and rested your head on the door. Your eyes grew heavy and you soon drifted off.

\---

"[y/n], Ello love? Wake up sleepy head, we're here!"

Your eyes fluttered open to Lena's call. Your jaw dropped in awe at the building in front of you.

"Holy shit, it's beautiful." You couldn't help but stare at all the details carved into the building. The large emblem plastered on top of the entrance with the most stunning landscape lighting you've ever seen. The trees, water features, even the stairs were something out of a movie.

"How could the original HQ be prettier than this?" You asked, still staring at it.

"You have no idea." She laughed. "Morison just gave me rang, there's no rush but he'll be down in about 5 minutes to escort you to your room."

"Will I see you later?"

"I hope so! It might be brief though, I am a teacher after all, so I have a few recruits to train. But you will see me tomorrow." She smiled.

"I look forward to it." You smiled back, looking out the window again you see a tall man ascending the stairs.

"There's the big guy!" You quickly opened the car door to step out but when you looked up, Lena was already greeting him. 'Damn, she's speedy.' He walked over to you as Lena went to get your belongings from the car.

"Hello Soldier, welcome to Overwatch. I'm Jack Morison, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance." He stuck his hand out, you gladly shook it.

"Its an honor to meet you, sir."

"Lena's filled me in with some things, ill escort you to your room and after you get settled in ill have you meet me in the mess hall for a quick briefing." You nodded and you two were headed up the stairs, Lena trailing behind. "Winston and I will be there to answer any of your questions. Don't be afraid to give us all you got." He patted you on your back and you smiled slightly.

"I'm looking forward to it."

\---

Quite some time had passed, you, Winston and Jack talked for hours. They were surprised at how little you knew and a little hesitant on telling you things, which you understood why. They were extremely nice about it, however, which came with an immense amount of relief. You were nervous almost the entire meeting and you had zero clues as to why. Jack had to leave to help with the recruits and that left you alone with the gorilla.

"Have you gotten a tour?" He asked, dipping his finger in some peanut butter. You couldn't help but smile at that.

"I haven't, but Lena gave me a map while I was unpacking my room. I don't want to take up any more of your time, I'm sure ill be able to figure it out." You exclaimed, giving a reassuring smile.

"Nonsense, no need to feel like your taking up my time." He chuckled slightly. "Lena's a smart girl, glad she got that to you. I'll leave that decision up to you, I wouldn't blame you if you'd like some time alone, you've been sitting here for a while."

"Aha, yeah. I'm going to take up on my offer, thank you for everything. If you need me ill be in my room." You lifted yourself up from the chair and escorted yourself out the room, making sure to wave to Winston before vanishing around the corner. You padded down the hallway with everyone else's rooms, recruits, and trainees that was. You haven't even got a glimpse at the hero's quarters yet, that is if they exist. You reached your room and opened the door. You placed your key on a large silver box with gold trim on the table nearest to you.

"Wait, what the heck? That wasn't there before."

Under your key was a small notecard reading: "Ello, love! I had to drop this off before I forgot. Inside are some basic things like sleeping wear, extra sheets, keys, an alarm clock and your training uniform. Everyone has the same one, and you're required to wear it during exercise, test missions and of course training. Ill stop by tomorrow morning to give you another briefing about the hours of operation and introduce you to your new friends! Sleep well hun!"

You couldn't help but grin, she was so nice, and you couldn't help but feel some family love for her already. You opened the box and took out the alarm clock first. Setting it for 6:00 am, you placed it on your nightstand. Soon followed the sheets and your pjs.

"These are some pretty sexy PJs if you ask me." You laugh as you hold them up to you. A simple white t-shirt with a faded Overwatch logo went down to your knees, some simple black spandex shorts followed.

"Nice and cozy, won't mind these." You quickly threw your clothes off and slipped the freshly pressed fabric onto you. You noticed the time, it was only 9:00. Jack said something about being fairly quiet after 10 since that's when everyone usually hits the hay. Fumbling through your nightstand drawers, you find the map Lena gave to you earlier. "That gives me an hour to find out where some things are."

You quietly slipped out of your room, making sure to stick your key snuggly in the waistline of your shorts. Holding the map out in front of you, you located where you were first. 'My god this place is huge.' You already knew where the dining hall was, the entrance, Jacks office, and the small library. 'So let's start off somewhere in the center, which would be the dining hall!' You folded the map back up and walked back towards the mess hall. 'Dining hall, mess hall, food, sounds good right about now. I haven't eaten all day.'

"All ready getting off track [y/n], way to go." You turned the corner and entered. The sun was setting, the lighting through the entire glass wall was beautiful, it hit everything perfectly. Your small, lightweight footsteps barely made any noise, and that seems to be proven when you scared the living hell out of some random stranger who was also grabbing a snack.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL." The man slammed back into the fridge after almost running into you.

"Oh, God, oh my-" You couldn't help but laugh, and laugh a lot. "I'm so sorry, I probably should have made a sound." You cover your mouth as you try to stop giggling.

"With a laugh like that, I'm sure anyone could forgive ye'." He smiled down at you, recollecting himself.

"Oh, why thank you." Smiling at him you noticed he dropped a can of pop. "May I?" you point to it.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course."

"Thanks! I haven't had one of these in years." You walk over to a table and plop yourself down. He shuffled over and sat across from you.

"You're awfully friendly, most people who see me run away. Even more so when I curse." His hand was resting on some sort of fruit.

"Really? I don't see why that is. I scared you, id probably cuss just as much as you did." Taking a sip of your drink, you notice his eyes looking you up and down. "I'm as flat as paper if that's what you're looking for, trust me I've looked with a magnifying glass and even then, had no luck." He scoffs, almost choking on his own spit from laughing so hard.

"No, no Sheila, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Just never seen you around here." Still laughing you introduced yourself. "Oh yeah, I actually got here a few hours ago. I'm [Y/n], [y/n] [l/n], you?"

"Jamison. Jamison Fawkes. It's nice to meet cha', [y/n]. Welcome to Overwatch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tysm for reading what i have so far, chapter 5 is on its way! ^^


	5. Family

“My fucking god, Jamison.” Your breathing was staggered. You’ve been laughing for 5 minutes straight, everything hurt. But it was a nice hurt.

“He’s insane! I have more stories if you’d like.” His toothy grin spreads across his face. ‘So genuine. He’s almost precious.’

“Id loves too, but it's 9:45. I don’t want to keep anyone up.” You wipe some tears away, still giggling slightly. 

“May I walk you back to your room?” He quickly got up and hobbled to the trashcan, throwing the snacks you two were eating away before walking back over to you.  
“Id like that.” You smile up at him, as you get up from the bench. “Jesus, my ass hurts. Couldn’t they have made those comfier?” He snorts and tries to keep quiet since you’re both close to the rooms. You couldn’t help but almost laugh back at his remark. Shuffling around you found your key in your shorts, you quickly pull it out to open the door. You’re interrupted by his hand.

“M’lady.” He dramatically bows as he props your door open. “Why thank you, kind sir.” You emphasize the sir and waltz in, trying to hold back more laughter between you two.

“Thanks for the awesome chat tonight... I really appreciated it.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Need any help with your ass?” He winks followed with another grin.

“If you can massage well, sure.” You wink back.

“I’m sure I can perfect my massages for this special occasion.” You cant help but let out a laugh, it wasn’t loud but it was loud enough to interrupt someone’s drift into their sleep.  
“I’ll have to sleep on that offer. Take care, see you around?”

“I hope so, sleep well, Sheila.” And with that, you closed the door.  
\---  
Jamison’s POV:

The door closed.

“What in the’ bloody hell…”

Ass massaging? Really Jamison. Really? You’re such a fucking dunce! No one would be open to that, how in the hell is that at all even smooth?

There are a few things about this kid, one, he’s never LIKED liked anybody. Two, he’s only (really) liked bombs and Mako. So, he couldn’t really explain this feeling in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, to begin with, or maybe he was in denial because your entire existence/presence is making him feel something he’s never felt before. He couldn’t help but go over a mental checklist of what he was feeling or rather what you made him feel.

Is it love? Nah’, probably’ not. But then again, I don’t know what that feels like.  
Lust? I’ve felt that before, and she checks the yes box on that question.  
Curiosity? She peeks my interests, definitely.  
A crush? Yuck’. But with her, I wouldn’t mind.

“Good lord, what is this feelin’?”

And he’d spend the rest of the night pondering about it, and then you.  
\---  
The next morning you awoke to the sound of your alarm clock, beeping 6:00 am, but this time you were ready to turn it off and start the day.

“No more snooze button slamming. This is a new life and you’re gonna kick it in the ass.” You half smiled to yourself in the mirror across the room. The bed squeaked under your weight when you got up. Reaching for your new uniform, you notice your phone buzz.

“Lena?”

‘Ello love! Sending a quick text to let you know I’m heading over at 7.  
Have your uniform on and your teeth brushed, you have new people to meet!’

You couldn’t help but laugh at the last sentence. But you did as she told. The uniform was awfully tight and hugged all the curves you had, some you didn’t even know existed. Your teeth were the first thing brushed in the morning as you let a face mask sit. After that your hair and maybe some makeup, which you settled on today since you had people to impress.

Your heart jumped a bit when someone knocked on your door. The first thing was to look at the time. 6:35 am. She’s early.

To your surprise, the figure in front of you when you opened the door was taller, more naked, and dirtier. Jamison, the all famous Junkrat.

“Mornin’ Sheila.”

“Good morning, hun. What’s up?” You could see his adam apple rise when you addressed him as hun. Cute.

“Just stopping by. Is Lena meeting up with you later’?”  
“She is, why?”

“I was gon’a ask her yesterday but she was busy, after we talked, the point is I was hoping to show you around so she can go focus on training. She’s uh, pretty stressed about the recruits.”

“Oh.” The surprise in your voice wasn’t a lie, and neither bad. You enjoyed being around him. It might have been the fact he was lying to you though. Lena wasn’t stressed, she said she loved it. But you let it slide if it was to help her out. How bad could it be, spending a whole day with a new friend?

“Id love too!” You smiled up at him. “Let me send Lena a text and we can head out in a jiff.”

“O-Oh, alrigh’! I'll be waiting outside, Sheila.”  
Sheila, what does that even mean? Hope its good, you can’t help but realize you get all giddy and warm inside when he calls you that.

‘Hey Lena, Jamison stopped by this morning and offered to show me around instead. Hope that’s no biggie! (I accepted). Please send me a text if you need anything from me later. I'll have my phone with me.’

You quickly stick your phone in the small pocket in the waistline of your pants.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let's go. Where do you want to start?”

“How about I meet this Roadhog you’re always talking about?” His smile grew wider as you said this.

“Oi! Hell yeah! Roadie's gonna love you!” He quickly grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you along to his destination. A few moments of being drug by your appendages your phone buzzed. Taking it out while trying to keep up with Jamison was a task, but you eventually got to read the message.

‘That’s fine, love! It's really cool you’ve already met Junkrat! Jamison is a character, I think you guys will get along well. Please treat him well, he’s usually not very open to the newbies so this is something new and reassuring! Please make sure he at least introduces you to the family, its time you’re officially apart of it <3’

Family, that’s something I want to be a part of.

And hell, with him, ill take any of it.


	6. Authors Note

Wow it's been a while since I've updated this, and for that I'm super sorry!!!  
I went to write tonight and unfortunately was greeted with a nice empty word doc. I lost all of my work from chapter 5 out. Which wasn't much but it's enough to set me back because it's been long enough that I completely forgot where I was going with the story. :)) 

So I'll be needing to re write all of that and don't honestly feel like doing that tonight. I'm super sorry to those of you who are waiting for a new chapter, writing has NOT been on my side as of lately or really anything creative so it's been a struggle to produce something that I like. And I don't want to give you guys stuff I'm not proud of.

I hope to be returning to this story soon. And I'll update you guys again if that changes ❤️❤️

Thank you for reading and supporting this piece so far!  
Mucho love,  
~Z/L


End file.
